Spies, Secrets, Lies and Werewolves?
by mia2009
Summary: Okay, before you get the wrong idea, it's not some sci-fi crossover or anything like that, just a fun little Halloween story. This follows my Spies, Secrets and Lies Series, so if you haven't read them, this will probably be really confusing to read, so check them out first.


Spies, Secrets, Lies and…Werewolves?

**A/N: Okay, so I have been absent from the boards for a while, working on some other things, but I really had the urge to do a Halloween fic this year, and since all it seems to do is rain around here lately and thanks to Hurricane Sandy, it looks like that's what's in the forecast for all of this week, it left me with some free time to write one.**

**This story actually follows my Spies, Secrets and Lies series. If you haven't read them, you may want to; otherwise this one shot may not make much sense to you. And yes I said one shot. **

**Okay, so if you recall, the last story in the Spies series took place around Halloween. This story takes place about a year following that and that is all I will say. That said, this story could probably use another run through on editing, but instead of using my better judgment I am releasing it anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chuck rubbed his hands, attempting to warm them as he stepped foot through the back door that led into the kitchen of the large Victorian home.

He smiled when he caught sight of his wife standing by the counter, her back to him as her gaze remained fixated on the cell phone in her hand.

Smiling, he came up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, while his free hand brushed against the bare skin of her neck, causing her to shriek.

"Ahh that's cold!"

Chuck laughed before removing his hand from her and circling it around her waist with the other. "Hey Baby." He said nuzzling her neck. "Whatcha looking at?"

She smiled and turned in his arms to show him the picture. "Your sister just sent me a picture of the Kids in their costumes."

"Oh yeah? Let's see." Chuck smiled as he examined he picture. "So it looks like Steven is a vampire…Dylan is a pirate and what's the baby supposed to be?"

Sarah pulled the phone away from him. "She's a bunny!" Sarah exclaimed.

Chuck smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "They're adorable." He said before leaning in to claim her mouth.

"Oooh..Your nose is cold too." She said pulling away."

Chuck laughed. "It got cold out there quick. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this change of seasons out here. I did get all the leaves raked up though for your grandfather."

"He will appreciate that. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Chuck's gaze landed on the tray on the counter behind her and the fresh batch of Carmel apples. "Oooh, Don't mind if I do." He said reaching for the biggest one he could see. Sara swatted at his hand.

"Uh uh, Hands off! Those are for Lilly's class. I'm taking them in this afternoon for their Harvest party."

"Oh come on…just one?" He gave her his best Bartowski eyebrow dance, but she wasn't falling for it."

"Absolutely not. There won't be enough for the class. You ate half the batch I made last night, which is why I had to make more in the first place."

"Oh come on, I was just testing them for you. You know making sure they were okay for the kids."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least lick that spoon you got there?" His gaze landing on the spoon dripping with warm caramel.

Sarah laughed. "You're incorrigible. Knock yourself out."

She barely got the words out and he already had the spoon in his hand.

"Mmmm! God that is good. Baby you got to try this." He said stepping into her and pinning her against the kitchen counter.

"Chuck, I have so much to do still before Lilly's party." She tried to protest.

"Just one taste." He pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed, "And then you promise to let me get all of this done."

"I promise. I'll even help you." Chuck held up the spoon to her lips and waited eagerly for her to open her mouth. When she finally did, he slipped the tip of the spoon onto her tongue. Sarah smiled as the tasty caramel drizzled down her throat.

"Good right?" he asked with a grin.

"Very."

"You know." Chuck placed the spoon back down on the empty bowl and his hands found her waist again. He pulled her closed. "You have gotten to be pretty amazing at this whole Martha Stewart homemaker gig."

Sarah's arms circled his neck. "Is that a good thing?"

"Absolutely."

"You don't mind that I've retired the black leather cat suit?"

"Who said it was retired?"

Sarah laughed. "I never pictured this kind of life for myself. All I ever knew was being a spy."

"Do you miss it?"

"I thought I would, but no, not really. I have everything I need right here."

"Everything?" He asked.

Sarah looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You seemed to be really affected by the picture Ellie sent you. I know you miss them. I miss them too, and I know you're dying to get your hands on the new baby."

"I got used to being a part of their family. I love those kids. And I'll admit it, I miss my friend. But Chuck, being able to have this time with my grandparents and to be with you and the kids….safe and under the radar, that means everything. You know I think about where we were this time last year…" her voice trailed off and her breath caught in her throat.

"I know baby." He held her tightly in his arms. It was hard for him to think about too. He thought he had lost her, lost Charlie. It was a place he didn't like to go and neither did she. What they both endured during that time, had been unbearable and even though nearly a year had passed, it was still so fresh in their minds and kept them holding onto one another just a little tighter at night.

After the horrific events that had transpired, no one in the agency put up much of a fight when Sarah decided to leave the spy life altogether and focus on her children. It wasn't quite as easy for Chuck. He had been heading his own special Black Ops team at the time. The agency wouldn't be so accommodating. Had it not been for General Beckman and his right hand man Colonel John Casey who assisted him in faking his own death, he would still be at the Governments beck and call. It had been a pretty good cover. His grieving wife and their children retreated to her grandparent's home in North Carolina, in their large, more than spacious, Victorian home. It had been a wonderful arrangement for all of them, and allowed for Sarah and her grandparents to spend a lot of time together, something she had been longing for for years now, ever since reconnecting with them. Yes, the past year had certainly allowed for some much needed family bonding time for all of them, especially with the new baby, but they would be lying if they said they didn't miss their family and friends back in California.

Sarah sighed heavily as she pulled back from his embrace. "I should get changed. I have to pack up these apples and be at the school by 2:00." She moved to step away from him, but he caught her by the arm.

"Hey?"

She looked up and her eyes met his.

"You okay?" he asked.

She gave him a small nod.

"I love you."

She smiled in response. "I love you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. "Mmmm…Caramel….who needs to steal an apple, I'd much rather steal a kiss from you."

She smiled against his lips.

"Watch it Mr. Bartowski, You're going to make me late." She grinned.

"Mmm, that's a risk I'm willing to take Mrs. Bartowski." He spoke seductively into her ear before trailing kisses down her jawline towards her neck, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from her. She ran her fingertips though his loose curls near the base of his neck as he brought her to a whole other world.

"Mmm Chuck…Chuck…we….cant. My grandmother is in the other room."

"Mmhmm…and we're….in…this room." He continued to trail kisses down her neck.

The high pitched cries of their son over the baby monitor finally forced them apart.

"Looks like someone is up from their nap." Sarah said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Chuck smiled. "I've got him." He leaned in and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Go get changed."

Chuck gave her a wink and headed out of the kitchen en route to his son's nursery.

* * *

_**Later that night….**_

"Look who's ready for his first time trick or treating." Chuck said carrying their son into the living room, donning his furry monkey costume.

"Aww our little monkey!" Sarah exclaimed. "It looks great on him. Good job daddy." Sarah said giving her husband a wink.

"And how are my girls doing?" He asked stepping further into the living room, to take a look at his daughter.

"Well….It's definitely not a princess costume, but, it's what she wanted…" Sarah said.

Lilly jumped up in front of her daddy. "Raawwwrrr!"

"Ahhhhhh!" He shrieked and feigned fear as he took in her appearance.

Lilly laughed.

"Daddy, it's just me!" She exclaimed. "I'm a werewolf!"

"Lilly? Is that you?" he played dumb. "I thought there was a real werewolf in the house."

"Daddy, you're silly."

"You look great Doodlebug….Very real."

Sarah double knotted Lilly's shoe lace and stood up from her spot on the floor. "What do you say Kiddo? You ready?"

"Uh huh!" Lilly jumped up and down with excitement.

"Not so fast. We need to get a picture." Sarah's grandmother announced as she and Sarah's grandfather entered the living room, camera in hand.

"Over here Lil, by the fireplace." Sarah gestured as she took the baby from Chuck's arms.

Sarah positioned the kids in front of the fireplace, next to their carved pumpkins, while her grandmother snapped several photographs.

"Alright Sarah. You and Charles get in there with them now." Her grandmother instructed.

Chuck and Sarah happily obliged. After several more photos, they were ready to venture out.

* * *

Walking the streets of their quaint little town, Chuck took Sarah's hand in his, their fingers intertwined as he carried his son in his free arm. They watched their daughter who was 2 steps ahead of them bouncing from door to door. She was having the best time. Chuck thought back to a year ago, when they barely made it past the front door before he was carrying her back in the house because she was overcome with fear. She cried herself to sleep in his arms on the couch that night.

"She's so excited." Sarah commented. She had heard the stories about Halloween last year, and although she was incredibly disappointed that she never got to see her sweet Lilly in that beautiful Princess costume she had worked so hard on, she wouldn't trade it for tonight. She would take all the werewolf costumes in the world if meant seeing that smile on her face.

Chuck brought Sarah's hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips against it. She smiled up at him. Charlie had conked out and had his head resting on his daddy's shoulder.

"Is your arm getting tired? I can take him if you want." Sarah took a moment to admire her beautiful baby boy, with his golden curls. It was hard to believe that he would a whole year old come tomorrow.

"We're fine." Chuck replied with a smile.

After several more houses, Lilly was finally getting tired. Chuck and Sarah decided to call it a night and the four of them headed for home.

* * *

"Please daddy! Just one more teeny tiny piece?" Lilly begged with her best puppy dog face, she knew her father was a sucker for.

"Lil, you know mommy said no more tonight."

"But daddy I love you! Mommy doesn't have to know, she's putting Charlie to bed." Lilly said with the hint of a smile as she saw his walls crumbling.

"A teeny tiny piece?" Chuck asked.

Lilly nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Like a tootsie roll?" he asked.

"Uh huh, or maybe this candy bar!" Lilly suggested, removing a full size Hershey bar from her big plastic pumpkin full of goodies.

Chuck didn't even have a chance to protest before she had the wrapper removed and half the candy bar devoured.

"Lilly!"

Lilly rushed to finish it off as her father tried to pry it from her hands. "What?" she questioned her father who looked absolutely horrified. He had to take a minute to process what just happened.

"Don't tell your mother that just happened."

"Don't tell me what just happened?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

Chuck crumpled up the candy bar wrapper and hid it in his hand.

"Time to brush those teeth Lilly." Chuck announced changing the subject. Lilly jumped up from her bed and ran towards the bathroom. Chuck stood up and pulled the covers down on Lilly's bed.

"Chuck?"

He cringed. He knew that tone. He was in trouble.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Don't tell me what?" she asked again, moving in to close the distance between them until he felt her breath on his neck.

"Lilly wanted me to tell her a spooky Halloween story tonight."

"Mmmhmm."

"What? You don't believe me?" he asked, turning to face her.

Sarah reached for his balled up fist and pried it open revealing the empty candy wrapper. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Okay, she tricked me. She had the thing half gone before I even knew what was happening."

"Mmmhmm."

Lilly came bouncing back into the room. "All done mommy!" she stopped in front of her to show her mother her freshly brushed teeth.

"Good job sweetie. Get into bed."

Lilly hopped up on her bed. Sarah pushed past Chuck and pulled the covers over Lilly. "Daddy's going to read to you tonight okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Sarah said leaning down to hug and kiss her daughter goodnight.

She grabbed the plastic orange pumpkin full of candy off her bed and left the room.

Chuck sighed as he took a seat on the edge of Lilly's bed. "You got me in trouble Doodlebug."

"Sorry daddy."

* * *

After finishing up Lilly's story and kissing her goodnight, Chuck stopped by Charlie's room to check on him. He watched him briefly; he looked so content, his tiny chest falling up and down. Chuck leaned over the crib rail and kissed his cheek, before heading towards his own bedroom.

He was expecting Sarah to attack him about the candy bar when he entered to room. He could hear her in the bathroom, no doubt getting ready for bed. He released a deep breath. "Looks like I bought myself a little more time." How was he going to get out this one? And then it dawned on him. Chuck left the bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Moments later Chuck returned to their bedroom with his surprise. He was relieved to see that Sarah was still in the bathroom. Chuck quickly went about lighting some candles and dimming the lights. He turned down the bed and stripped down to just his jeans.

He made his way over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Sarah? Baby you almost done?" he asked sweetly. "I have a surprise for you."

"In a minute", she called out to him.

Chuck had his back to Sarah, closing their blinds when she finally did emerge from the bathroom. She could feel her desire for him intensify when she took him in. His jean clad body, his bare, muscular back, glistening in the candle light.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. "I have a surprise for you too." She said.

Chuck turned his attention to her and nearly groaned when he saw her clad in her old tight, black, leather cat suit, complete with black wig and all. He moved his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was forced to settle for a loud gulp as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat among other places.

"Surprise." She said.

"Damn."

"Well, it is Halloween after all." She replied.

Chuck nodded, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he took several steps towards her. "It is Halloween." He repeated.

"You have a surprise for me?" she asked.

Chuck nodded his head as he continued to stare at the Goddess before him.

"Well?" She asked. Chuck gave his head a shake, in an attempt to regain his focus. He made his way towards the night stand on his side of the bed. He picked up the small bowl of warm Caramel.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we might be able to do something with this. I mean I would hate for it to go to waste and all."

Sarah smiled mischievously. "That would be a shame." She replied. "I think we might be able to find some use for that." She spoke seductively as she ventured closer to him.

"I was hoping you would say that." He leaned in and claimed her mouth with his. Her arms locked around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him urgently.

"Mmm…Does this…mean….I'm not….in…trouble?" he asked between kisses, still hopeful that she was going to let him off the hook.

Sarah forced herself to pull away. "Oh, you're still in trouble Chuck." She replied with a grin.

Sarah took a step back. She grabbed the bowl of caramel from him and smiled suggestively when she ordered him to lose the pants.

* * *

Chuck glanced at the clock on the night stand; it was just after midnight. He could tell she was still awake by the way she was breathing. Her back was to him as she lay on her side cuddling her pillow.

Twisting onto his side, he slid closer to her and reached out for her with his arm. He ran his hand soothingly up and down her arm, stroking it gently.

"What's the matter baby? Can't sleep?" he asked, sliding closer, he nuzzled her neck. "I thought for sure you'd be tired out by now." His lips formed a smile against her neck.

Sarah turned onto her back to face him. "I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Talk to me." He brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, and proceeded to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sarah's gaze met his. She brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his curls, something she always found solace in. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Of course….What's this all about?" he questioned.

"This past year….it's been…I don't know."

"Sarah?"

"You've given up so much Chuck. Your family, your friends."

"Sarah, you and the kids _are_ my family. _You're_ my best friend."

"But Ellie, and Morgan….Chuck I know you miss them. I miss them. We can't even celebrate Charlie's first birthday with them all tomorrow."

Chuck repositioned himself so that he could pull her into his arms. "Is that what this is all about? You know everyone is flying out for Thanksgiving. We'll celebrate with everyone then. We'll have a big party for him."

"It's not the same and you know it….God Chuck, you can't even stand up as Morgan's best man at his wedding….And I'm tired of playing the poor widow all the time."

Chuck rested his chin on her shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. "Baby, what are you saying?"

"I don't know….maybe we can talk with Beckman…When they faked your death, your body was never found…..maybe…."

"You never told me this was bothering you." His lips pressed against her shoulder.

"I know….I just…" the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hey. Baby, why are you crying?"

"Chuck…"

He wiped at her tears that were now making their way down her cheeks.

"Sarah, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you so upset."

"Chuck….there's something else." She choked on her own words.

"Honey, you're scaring me… What is it?"

"Chuck…I'm late."

Chuck's body stiffened as the words registered.

"What?"

"I'm late."

"Sarah? Are you saying… you're pregnant?"

"I don't know…I'm just…late."

"Well, I can run out and get you a test." Chuck moved to get up, but Sarah stopped him.

"No Chuck. It's the middle of the night."

Chuck reluctantly settled back into their mattress. "First thing tomorrow okay?"

Sarah nodded as she snuggled into his welcoming arms, her head now resting on his chest. Chuck's hand moved soothingly up and down her back caressing her bare skin.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"How is this going to look?...My husband hasn't even been gone a year. I've been living as a window with my grandparents and….If I'm pregnant?"

"We'll call Beckman in the morning."

Sarah placed a kiss against his bare chest. "I love you."

Chuck pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you."

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm?"

"If the test is negative…"

"Yeah?" he prodded when she trailed off again.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we could…try for another baby?" It was more of a question that a statement.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She replied reluctantly.

Chuck's smile stretched ear to ear and he tightened his hold on her. "Baby I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. Before anyone asks, I do not have any plans on continuing this. I know, it seemed more like a beginning than a one shot, but the story seemed to veer in a completely different direction once I started writing it than what I originally had in mind. At this time I really don't have the time to commit to anything more than one shots, I hope you all understand and I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading and as always I welcome and look forward to any reviews you want to send my way.**_


End file.
